superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Curious George: Curious George on Time/Curious George's Bunny Hunt Credits (2006)
Based on the Book by Margaret & H.R. Rey "Curious George on Time" Written by Joe Fallon Directed by Scott Heming Storyboard by David Schwartz "Curious George's Bunny Hunt" Written by Joe Fallon Directed by Scott Heming Storyboard by Linda Miller Broni Likomanov Featuring the Voice of William H. Macy as the Narrator Executive Producers Ron Howard Brian Grazer Executive Producer Universal Ellen Cockrill Executive Producer WGBH Carol Greenwald Executive Producers David Kirschner Joe Shapiro Developed for Television by Joe Fallon Executive in Charge of Production Tom Ruzicka Supervising Director Jeff McGrath Story Editor Joe Fallon Producer Patty Jausoro Voice Direction and Casting by Susan Blu Featuring the Voice Talents of Frank Welker Curious George Jeff Bennett The Man with the Yellow Hat Annie Mumolo Bill Rolanda Watts Professor Wiseman Jim Cummings Jumpy Squirrel Rob Paulsen Compass the Pigeon E.G. Daily Andie Music by Nick Nolan Main Title Theme Music and Lyrics by Rocco Gagliese Steve D'Angelo Terry Tompkins Performed by Dr. John Co-Produced by Eggplant and Dr. John Educational Advisors Sally Crissman Karen Worth Production Coordinators Scott Fuselier Nancy Lai Design Coordinator Paul Trandahl Production Assistant Richard David Character Designers Andy Schuhler Jerry Richardson Jeff Johnson Prop Designers Keith Wong Martin Warner Susan Crossley Background Layouts Jim Schlenker Lisa Souza Background Color Design Jill Daniels Fantasy Sequences Designer Susan Crossley Color Stylist Carol Berke Timing Directors John Cataldi Debbi Baber-Bonzon Ron Myrick Animation Checker Marisha Konwicka Animatics Andy Haug Gina Kowerko Editor Kirk DeMorest Executive in Charge of Post Production Barbara Beck Post Production Coordinator Brant Hawes For WGBH Producer Jacqui Deegan Coordinating Producer/Business Director Paul Riggins Associate Producers Sarah Crossley Naomi Greenwald Production Coordinator Betsy Gartell Pre-Production Sound by Studiopolis Post Production Sound Services Provided by Advantage Audio Supervising Sound Editor Bob Poole Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith Re-Recording Mixers Fil Brown Melissa Ellis Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. DQ Entertainment Limited For Toon City Animation Supervising Animation Director Russ Mooney Technical Director Alex Misalucha Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay For DQ Entertainment Limited Creative Supervisors Swarna Prasad Stacey Eberschlag Babu Dayal Production Supervisors Baswaraju Sumedha Sarogi Creative Supervisor Vijay Kalyan Copyright 2006 Universal Studios Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing, LLP. Curious George and related Characters Created by by Margaret and H.A. Rey, are copyrighted and trademarked by Houghton Miffin Company and used under license. All Rights Reserved County of first publication: United States of America Universal Studios Is the author of this Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. The Characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, characters, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. A Production of Imagine Entertainment WGBH Boston Universal Animation Studios This Program Partially Funded by PBS Kids Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:WGBH Boston Category:PBS Category:End Credits Category:PBS Kids Category:Imagine Entertainment